reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:XxGunSlingerXx/Chapter 5 - Genesis of a New Beginning/ Pt. 2
Jonah continued to lay in bed all night. He thought about his family and how angry he was at Dutch.' Dutch was the one who kidnapped his father. He just knew it! The next day Jonah woke up to a frightening noise. He heard loud bangs at his door. He put on his clothes and climbed through the roof hatch. He looked down and saw Alezandro and four other rebels. Jonah went back in and opened the door. Alezandro yelled " VIVA LA REVOLOUTION MY AMIGO! " Jonah grabbed his gun and followed the men. Through the village he saw rebels beating Mexican lawmen. He also saw them painting houses. He saw them killing soldiers all over. Jonah waas given orders to protect the civiliains. Jonah climbed up the entrance to Chupporsa and got on a gatiling gun. He slaughtered the on coming soldiers. Nobody passed. But then, he hears something. A gunshot. But not any gunshot. He looked back and saw Jose lay dead on the dirt ground being looted by soldiers. A soldier quietly snuck up the ladder and through Jonah off the gun. A captain came up over him and shot him 8 times in the chest. The rebels thought Jonah was dead for sure. The rebels were defeated and Chupporsa was now claimed by The Mexican Army. Jonah was thrown into a carriage where they carried the dead. But Jonah wasn't finished yet. Jonah grabbed a dead mans riffile and climbed on top of the carriage. He stealthed the monitor on top and changed into the uniform. Jose said to change track and head past Las Hermanas. Jonah knew that the rebels would strike when they went past. Alezandro would be waiting. when they went past Jonah changed right away. The rebels killed the drivers and buried the bodies. Jonah and Alezandro planned a master sequence of attack. The men were headed toward the Military Town of Punta Orgilio. When they got close enough to see the watch towers, they got off their horses and crouched. There were about 45 rebels, and 500 soldiers. Alezandro dressed up as a soldier and put out the torch fires. Jonah escorted the rebels ahead. The took their pistols out and stealthed the guards. Jonah and 25 more men climbed over the wall into the town. Civilians were having a party. We saw a bucket of water above the fire on a roof. A rebel was sent to kick it off and ruin the party. It happened easily. When all soldiers were asleep, because the ones the stealthed were on their duty. They killed the soldiers in bed. The town was free of militia men. Jonah and the rebels waited in position for the next 200 men to arrive the next morning. Jonah was lucky that the nights estimate was wrong. The village has 10 men at night. But citizens awoke in fear. They saw dead bodies and " Viva La Revoloutin " painted across their houses. When the 200 men arrived. They attacked. 189 soldiers died, and 3 rebels. It was a tremendous victory for the rebels. They would soon make their way into Chupporsa. Jonah couldn't live in Chupporsa anymore, Jose was dead, his family was probablly captured by Dutch, he had nothing or nobody except Alezandro. The next day Jonah and Alezandro lead only 6 men with them to Chupporsa. They slaughtered the guards out of the wall. They charged inside, burning down every building escorting civilians out of the wretched town. Jonah finally found the Captain that killed, Jose. Jonah took his knife and literally cut, his, head, OFF. His bloody head laid on the ground as Alezandro and the 6 men slaughtered the military blowing up buildings and burning artilery. Chupporsa was a rebel owned town once again. The next day Jonah met a man Abraham Reyes. He saw John Marston with him and was horrified. John told him that he had a new life just like Jonah. The dozens of rebels charged to El Presdido. John was looking for Javier Escuela. Jonah and Alezandro slaughtered through EL Presidido. John chased and killed Javier Escuela. Reyes celebrated with the rest of them. Jonah and Alezandro left right away. Jonah went back to Chupporsa and went to bed. Jonah knew that it was a new beginning for him. He fell asleep knowing he did the right thing all day.' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts